Juicer
A juicer is a form of any sentient being enhanced by chemicals, providing the being with an augmented strength and endurance. The Juicers technology was originally created in Pre-Rifts Germany during the time of tension that preceded the Great Cataclysm by one of the pioneers of drug enhancement, Uberchem Incorporated. It was initially used only by third world dictators or madmen who don’t care about the lives of their troops. Overtime, the success of such augmented soldiers prompted more and more nations to maintain a small force of “volunteers” in secret for fear of scandal. Information of the 100% mortality rate for the Juicer process in less than 8 years surfaced combined with recent incident regarding Mindwerks’ research (See Crazies), provoked massive public outrage against the horrors of human experimentation. Uberchem, along with other companies involve in such disastrous venture, went under overnight. It would have been the end of any further advancement of the Juicer research, if not for the U.S. Government and certain American corporations covertly acquiring many of the patents and researchers belonging to the projects. The resurrection of the Juicers however, never materialize as civilization collapse on Earth with coming of the Rifts. During the “Dark Ages” that follow the Great Cataclysm, most technology was lost. Survivors did their best to salvage or rediscover as much knowledge as possible; weapons and armor were among the priorities as threats from the surrounding were the highest concerns. Many early pre-Rifts Juicers while not generally different did not undergo the full terminal process. Instead choose the less severe JAEP (Juicer Augmentation Enhancement Program) treatments or "Jape" (P.A. slang) which did not kill the humans if they do not overuse while giving the user a fraction of the Juicer’s power (See Euro-Juicer). The full fatal augmentation was considered barbaric or insane by the “civilized” nations. In the Post-Apocalypse world, "Jape" has become the latest ‘fab’ among the wealthy mercenaries & adventurers. It is a full chemical system similar to it's more powerful counterpart, complete with Bio-Comp & Drug Injections collar. Aside from having fewer side-effects & considerably less lethal than the full augmentation. "Jape" Program narrowly focus on limiting drug augmentation to target only one selected area to enhance. Not considered as true Juicers, it is compatible with any human character other than Juicer, Robot or Borg. Also not recommended for those who have Bio-Wizardry augmentation, M.O.M. implants, Psionics or Alien Life-form. The system is promoted as "safe" when used of maximum 3 months with moderation & proper control in place, follow by a 3 month break of detoxification, before either renewing the program or select a new JAEP enhancement category. Contrary to popular opinion, the full conversion is neither instantaneous nor painless. It includes 2 surgical procedures, an adjustment period and may come with serious side-effects; and it isn’t always successful, resulting in user either having lesser or altered form of powers or being physically worst than before. *'"Standard"/"Normal" Juicers', Anyone who underwent the full Juicer Procedure. *'Euro-Juicers', Juicers in Europe & within the NGR or Non-Juicer who use the JAEP program. *'Hyperion Juicers', a Juicer procedure that focus on high speed. *'Titan Juicers', a Juicer procedure that induce subject with supernatural level strength. *'Phaetons Juicers', variant created to be the ultimate combat pilot. (Avaliable in the Kingdom of Newtown & Fort El Dorado, pirated version avaliable in several cities & kingdoms in North America) *'Mega-Juicers', the most advanced technological Juicer currently available that effectively turn the augmented subject into a minor supernatural creature. (Available only in Ishpeming & Kingsdale) *'Coalition Juicers', Secret Coalition Juicer program that creates "standard" Juicers loyal to the Coalition States. (Coalition States Only) *'Psycho-Stalkers', lethal combination of a Psi-Stalker with the full Juicer Procedure. (Coalition States Only) *'Delphi Juicers', psionically-adept Juicers that combines incredible physical & mental powers (Available only in Ishpeming) *'Ninja Juicers', dedicated assassin from ninja clans, raise in special training camps. (Available only in Japan) As Rifts Earth is a place of both magic & technology merged, there would inevitably be ambitious sorcerer-technocrats experimenting with would-be Juicers to create a superior form of enhanced human. While successes in such endeavors are rare, a few versions of non-technological Juicers have emerged; ranging from a blend of alchemical & technological, to Bio-Wizardry Treatment & even Necromancy. *'Dragon Juicers', highly expensive & dangerous, this Juicer variation utilize the blood of unique magical properties of dragon blood to empowered the subject. (Only available in Federation of Magic & a specific Kingdale Shop that created the process) *'Murder-Wraith', necromantic rather than alchemical, these sinister Undead monsters are worshippers of the embodiment of Death itself, with no shred of humanity. *'Splugorth's Bio-Wizard Juicers', A.K.A. Maxi-Killer, copied from the technological procedure using Bio-Wizardry Treatment, the subject is enhanced by a new Juicer Symbiote known as the Maxi-Inducer. (Only in Atlantis & exported to other Splugorth Territories) *'Songjuicer', A.K.A. Ley-Line Juicers, while the technology technically is not availble in Australia, this combat spell-caster consume extracted magical essence from their environment in fiuld form, with similar side-effects & the inevitable deadly result that await all Juicers. (Only in Australia) *Juicer Gladiator *Juicer Assassin *Juicer Scout *The Gambler *Wannabe Juicer Description of the organization (if applicable) of the Juicer OCC. *'Julian the First', Current leader of the Juicer Army of Liberation *'Aramis Knight', Necromancer, High Priest to the Horsemen of Death & leader of the Grim Reapers Cult. He is responsible for the creation of Murder-Wraith Undead Juicer. *'Colonel Thaddius Lyboc', commander of the Chi-Town 1st Special Forces Battalion (Coalition States Secret Juicer Program) & spy master/security agent of Chi-Town State. *Rifts® Ultimate Edition *Rifts® World Book 5: Triax™ & The NGR™ *Rifts® World Book 8: Japan™ *Rifts® World Book 10: Juicer Uprising™ *Rifts® World Book 11: Coalition War Campaign™ *Rifts® World Book 19: Australia™ Category:OCCs